Only With You
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: What I think should’ve happened between Gibbs and Kate on the USS Foster when Tony goes to Puerto Rico.


Title: Only With You Author: JAGgedIverson Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters and the actors who play them are not mine. Summary: What I think should've happened between Gibbs and Kate on the USS Foster when Tony goes to Puerto Rico.  
  
**********  
  
I can't believe Gibbs actually let Tony go to Puerto Rico. Not that I have a problem with it, of course. No, in fact, I'm far from having a problem with it. I've got half a mind to jump Gibbs' bones. Of course, I don't have the guts for that, so I'll be content to dream about it...again.  
  
Ever since I found out that we'd all be sharing the XO's quarters I haven't been able to keep my mind out of the gutter when it comes to Gibbs. I lay awake at night listening to him breathe. And when sleep finally claims me I'm forced to go through very, very explicit dreams involving me and my boss.  
  
And now Tony is gone. We'll be alone for the next six hours. I know we have a case to solve, but can't we just take a break and have a little.........fun?  
  
I mean, c'mon, could the man be any sexier? His eyes, his smile, his personality. Damn! What would it be like to be in his arms, skin to skin?  
  
I have to pull myself away from that thought before I make a fool of myself and crawl across the table and attack him. Hmm, not a bad idea. No, Kate, you can't do that. He's your boss, a supervisor, a.........very good looking man. A good looking man who works with his hands, a lot. Ugh! Stop it!  
  
This isn't getting me anywhere so I stand up abruptly and say, "I need some fresh air. I'm going up top."  
  
I don't give a chance to answer, because if I do he'll probably say something that will make me think about kissing that very sexy mouth. That mouth can make the most mundane words sound sexy. Words like ship and evidence. I know I sound crazy, but I can't help it. And when he says my name, I have to physically stop myself from grabbing him and going at it on the nearest object that will hold our combined weight.  
  
I have to stop thinking about him. Okay, so what do I think about? Think, Kate, think. I bet his arms are strong. They have to be, he's building a boat. They would be like bands of steel around, I know it. Stop it, Damnit!  
  
I finally make it up top and the fresh sea breeze hits me full force. My burning cheeks start to cool off once I'm out there for a while. When I hear the hatch open behind me I instinctively know it's him. I don't turn around right away, knowing that if I do he'll be staring at me with those intense blue eyes. He has eyes that make you feel like he can see your inner most secrets. And right now that's the last thing I want him to see.  
  
"What's up, Kate?" I hear him say.  
  
I don't answer right away. Instead, I walk to the railing and lean up against it. I'll need something to support me when I eventually turn around.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
I hear him move closer to me. When he stops moving I know that if I reach back I would be able to touch him.  
  
"Why do you ask, Gibbs?"  
  
He take another step and I can feel his heat through the sweater I am wearing. I know I should move, but I know that if I move it will be right into him. So, I stay still, waiting for him to answer me.  
  
"You've been distracted since we arrived on this ship. I'm wondering what's going on." Another step.  
  
He's almost touching me. If I moved, even slightly, I would brush up against him. And right now that would be the last straw.  
  
I think he knows why I've been distracted. He has to know or he wouldn't be doing what he's doing right now.  
  
"I think you know why." I say quietly. I almost think he didn't hear me, but I know he did. His eyes might be going, but his hearing is top notch.  
  
We stand there for what seems like eternity. I'm about to go back inside when I feel his hands on my shoulders bringing me back to rest against his chest. Now I know I should move. I'm almost positive this is not allowed in the agency, but I don't want to move away. If anything I want to get closer. When I feel his hands start to massage my shoulders I practically melt right then and there.  
  
"You need to relax, Kate. You're so tense." He whispers in my ear.  
  
When I feel his breath across the back of my neck I know I can't take anymore. I turn around and without looking at him I crush my mouth to his. I can tell at first he's shocked. But I soon feel him respond and his arms go around me. Yes, I knew it. They are like steel, holding me in place.  
  
I knew kissing him would be wonderful, but this surpasses any expectations I might've had. I can feel his tongue probing my lips, silently begging permission. I open my mouth to allow him access and I feel more than hear his groan of approval. His tongue brushes mine and it feels like silk. He tastes like coffee and mint. An interesting combination.  
  
His hands are everywhere, running up and down my back, running through my hair, and squeezing my butt. My hands aren't idle either. I can't get enough of his hard chest and back. I can feel how this is affecting him through the front of his pants. I hear him moan when I start moving against him.  
  
Then, suddenly, I'm no longer on the ground. He's picked me up and seated me on railing, positioning himself in between my legs. He starts rocking back and forth, rubbing against the perfect spot. As he's moving he breaks the kiss and rains kisses all over my face, down my neck and back up.  
  
He moans my name softly when I wrap my legs around him, forcing him closer.  
  
"Gibbs, maybe we should move this inside." I say weakly, knowing that moving from this wonderful spot is the last thing I want to do. But I also don't want to get caught by some sailor passing by.  
  
He doesn't move away and he doesn't stop what he's doing. Instead, he picks up the pace of his hips and reclaims my mouth with his. This kiss is unlike the first; it is filled with more passion and heat.  
  
Just when I get into the kiss he breaks it and looks at me. I can't imagine what I must look like with my hair all messed up and my lips swollen, but he must like it because he's smiling down at me.  
  
"Let's go." He says. He grabs my hand and pulls me through the hatch. I know there are people staring at us as he drags me through this boat, excuse me...ship, but right now I don't really care. I have one thing on my mind and what sailors think of me is not it.  
  
When we get the door he slams open the door and pulls me through before slamming it closed again and pushing me up against it.  
  
"Now, where were we?" He whispers before lowering his mouth to mine.  
  
We pick up where we left off and then go on to much more.  
  
**********  
  
A while later we lay together on the couch. I know we need to get up and get dressed, but I think if we move it will break the spell that's over us. So I stay silent, listening to him breathe. But the silence doesn't last long.  
  
"Kate, Tony will be back soon. We should get up." He whispers quietly.  
  
"Hmm." I answer. But I don't move, instead, I snuggle deeper into his embrace. I feel his arms tighten around me and he plants a kiss to the top of my head.  
  
"I know. I don't want to get up either. But we have to, Kate."  
  
"Okay." I reach down and grab one of the articles of clothing that's on the floor. As I sit up I can feel his gaze following my every move. I try not to pay attention to it, but I now know what it feels like to be his center of attention and I can't help but bask in the feel of it. I turn to inform him that if he really wants to get dressed he might want to stop looking at me, but when I look him in the eye I'm struck speechless. His eyes are so intense, it feels like he's looking into my soul. As we stare at each other, I know he's feeling what I'm feeling: this intense desire for one another. I'm not sure how long we sit there just staring at each other, but when there's a loud crash somewhere outside our door we both break eye contact and return to the task of getting dressed. There's little conversation as we search for our clothes and when we do talk it's only to ask where something is. I'm nearly dressed, but I'm missing one sock.  
  
"Gibbs, have you seen my sock?" I ask, turning to him. He doesn't answer, but holds up the sock and smiles at me. I hold out my hand, silently asking for the sock. But he shakes his head and crooks his finger at me. I walk over to him and hold out my hand again. He doesn't give it to me instead he leans towards me.  
  
He gets within inches of my face and I think he's going to kiss me, but he says, "For pete's sake, Kate, call me Jethro when we're alone." Then he kisses me.  
  
I know where this could lead, so I slowly back away from the kiss.  
  
I can see the question in his eyes. "You know where this will lead. We don't have time for that, Jethro. Tony will be back within the hour."  
  
He just smiles and says, "You're never heard of a quickie, Kate?"  
  
I chuckle lightly at that but I don't say anything, knowing my voice will betray what I know is right. Instead, I just shake my head and take my sock back.  
  
********  
  
We finished the case and now we're getting ready to go. All our stuff is packed and now Tony's chompin' at the bit to give us what he got for us in Puerto Rico, so me and Gibbs finally relent and agree to see the stuff.  
  
He hands me a bag and says, "It's a two piece."  
  
I pull it out and look at him. "Bottoms and a hat?"  
  
"It's Puerto Rican."  
  
Gibbs looks down at me and smirked, "Any chance you'll be trying that on?"  
  
I glare at him and say, "Pigs. I work with pigs."  
  
Tony hands Gibbs his gift and smiles at me.  
  
Gibbs opens the bag and pulls out a book.  
  
"It's a MORPG book. It gives you the run down on what its about."  
  
"It's in Spanish."  
  
"Nothing please you does it?"  
  
We leave Tony in the room as we head out. I look back to make sure Tony isn't within ear shot before I say, "Yeah, I'll try the bathing suit on."  
  
Gibbs looks down at me and smiles.  
  
"Only with you." I add quietly. 


End file.
